100 Reasons to Stay
by BlueEssence1313
Summary: When Starfire gets the feeling she is unwanted, she tries to leave-but Robin finds her and makes a deal with her: He gets 100 days to find 100 reasons to convince her she belongs on earth, and if he fails she can go. In addition to that- she needs to find 100 reasons to rival his own. Can the Titans help her see she belongs? Or does Star have a reason to leave-HIATUS-12/31/12
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_Currently I do not possess 'Teen Titans'...but I do possess 3 boxes of 'Wonka' candy and How to Train your Dragon on Blu-Ray, and that makes it all better:D

_**Prologue: Reasons to Leave**_

Everyone needs sleep. Innocents, criminals; heroes, villains. All are alike in the sense that they need energy. And so that was the state of rest that Jump City was in. The many previously bustling streets of the popular city were now silent and bare of pedestrians. Bathed in moonlight, the silent city sparkled and for once was at a calm state of ease. On the glowing waters of the bay was a large tower in the shape of a T. Four inhabitants were deep in slumber. One was not.

Starfire was awake, and was deep in thought. She sat on the rooftop, feet dangling off the edge of the tower. A pink drawstring bag was nestled in the curve of her arm. She sighed, contemplating the events that had transpired over the week, driving her to the conclusion she was unwanted. A silver teardrop curved down her cheek, and she buried her face in her hands.

"X'hal….Why did I ever think I would fit in?" She thought mournfully as she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. She sought for her happiest thoughts and used them to drift upwards, towards the familiar moon she often stared at.

"Star….." She heard a gentle voice whisper. A soft, gloved hand grabbed her own, and pulled her down lightly.

"Were you planning on leaving? Without goodbye?" It wasn't an accusation. He was genuinely curious.

Starfire shook her head.

"Robin….I-…" She struggled for a moment.

Green eyes met masked ones. Starfire felt herself becoming weak at the knees. She pulled out of his grasp and faced the city.

"Can you give me a reason to stay? Because I can think of some reasons to leave."

Robin looked at her. Didn't she know how much she meant to the team? How much she meant to him?

"Of course I can!" He replied indignantly.

"God, Star! You need to stay for the team. To be a hero! To be with your family, why else?"

"Face it Robin. I am unwanted here."

Robin scoffed.

"Yeah, and Slade has a secret obsession with Justin Bieber and Unicorns."

Star's eyes were aglow with tears.

"Robin you do not understand. I can name so many reasons to leave-"

"And I could name more reasons to stay!"

Star looked at Robin sadly, tears threatening to spill.

"I went to the mall of shopping yesterday. I found a lovely blue sundress. I tried it on and stepped out of the dressing room and saw two girls laughing at me. They said I was a…._freak._ They said I was an alien, a freaky, untrustworthy alien, and that I did not belong here."

She was crying freely now.

"I went to the park and-"

As she recounted the events, Robin growled, and inwardly cursed. He spun Starfire around to face him, and wiped away her tears, drawing her into a tight hug (which normally would have flustered him, but he didn't care at the moment). He stroked her hair, and calmed her down.

"Let me make a deal with you right now Star. Give me 100 days to convince you to stay. If I can't give you some damn good reasons to stay- you can leave. But If I can prove how much we all need you- you stay, and _never_ try to leave us okay?"

Starfire clutched Robin's shirt, and buried her face in it, nodding. Robin stroked her hair soothingly, and guided her down to her bedroom.

"Good Night Star."

"Good Night Robin." She pulled him into a gentle hug, and closed the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

"Robin, you had better have a good reason for waking me in the middle of the night." Raven said venomously.

The 3 previously sleeping titans were sitting on the couch in the commons, wondering what their leader had called them in for.

"Yeah, man. It's 3 am." Cyborg added wearily.

"Hey- why isn't Star here?" Beast boy asked, analyzing the room. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Robin. Why isn't Star here?" She looked at him in an ''i-know-this-concerns-Star-so-get-straight-to-the-point" way.

Robin took a breath.

"Titans, I need your help."

"Star thinks she's unwanted because of some stuff that's been flying around. People insulting her and crap."

Beast Boy shrugged.

"Okay, so what? It happens to all of us- we'll just publicize the matter and BAM! Taken care of."

"Beast Boy, I found her on the roof with a pink bag, all packed up and ready to go. I made a deal with her. We have 100 days to give her 100 reasons to stay. If not we lose Star." Robin said sadly.

Everyone gaped. Cyborg was first to recover. He stood up and walked up to the main computer and typed in something.

"Cy….what are you doin'?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg typed something.

"Calling for backup- we'll give her 100 reasons to stay and 100 days to live her reasons- I ain't letting my sister go without a fight."

Everyone smiled.

"Calling all titans." Cyborg spoke into a small microphone. Bumblebee answered first.

"'Sup Sparky." She said, grinning widely.

"Hi Bee. Listen; think your team could come down for a week or two? Tomorrow?"

"Sure- last minute, but I'm sure we can. Let me guess- details to be disclosed?"

"You know it." Cyborg grinned up at the screen. Bumblebee laughed.

"Great. See ya Sparky- Speedy just brought fish tacos-"She winced.

"Poor Aqualad." Cyborg said sympathetically.

"Yeah….better console him then. See ya'll!"

Cyborg waved 'bye!' and closed the call. He opened up 6 more and gave the same info.

"Hot Spot, Argent, Titans East, Jericho, Kole and Gnarrk, Herald, Jinx and Flash, Lightning and Thunder, Red Star, Wildebeest, Pantha, the kids…Who else?" Beast Boy listed.

Robin shook his head.

"We can't afford more titans. Who will protect the Titans-less cities?"

"So….how are we going to convince her?"

Beast Boys eyes' lit up. He waved his arm in the air.

"Oooh! I have an idea! We-"

"If involve mutated monkeys and clones then we don't wanna hear it." Raven put in.

Beast Boy scoffed.

"Funny Rae-"

"Don't call me Rae."

"Real funny- anyway, we should tell Star to come up with 100 reasons to leave. Her reasons to rival our own, and then when she can't come up with them, she gets to stay!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically.

Raven looked slightly surprised.

"Guys- I can't believe I'm saying this- but, Beast Boy is right. This plan could work."

Beast Boy gaped for a moment, before recovering and silently cheering.

Robin nodded.

"Okay Raven. So who will give Star the first reason?"

"I vote we all go last! Let the honorary Titans and Titans East go first; we'll go last. We can do something really good for the last couple days."

Cyborg stared at Beast Boy. He poked Beast Boy gently at first, then harder.

"Um….BB? You feeling alright? There wasn't even an animal involved in that statement!" He asked mockingly.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out.

"Okay Titans. We have a pretty important mission now. So, I've already got a bit of stuff down- here's what we'll do…." Robin beckoned the Titans into a circle around him, and began to explain his plan.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

Starfire was wide awake. She didn't feel like leaving her room, so she changed into a pair of nightclothes and cuddled with her blanket. She felt touched that Robin sincerely wanted to assist her and felt even happier knowing she didn't have to leave for 100 days. She had a good reason to stay longer. Starfire climbed out of bed and walked to her closet. She pushed aside her clothes, revealing a green opal button. She placed her thumb on it for a moment and stepped back. A thin compartment slid out. Starfire slid her hand into it and pulled out a small binder.

She closed the closet door and sat on the floor, laying out the binder in front of her. Placing her hand gently on the cover, she opened it.

Pictures covered every inch of the interior of the binder.

'_Beast Boy tried to perform the prank on Raven today…I hope he learned his lesson, because his room looks rather horrid in pink and sparkles…'_

'_We went to the Carnival and Beast Boy won Raven a miniature….chicken? To accompany the large one. Robin and I sat on the large wheel of Ferris. I was most thankful Blackfire never interrupted.'_

Starfire smiled slightly. Drowsiness was getting to her at last. She slipped the binder under her bed and crawled in right before she fell into a heavy slumber.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Hey! So this was my first official post on this website! Please R&R! PM me if you have any questions and such! I love ya all, even though I don't know you- (Didn't that sound creepy:P)**

**Chapter 1 will be up tomorrow between 1 and 3 pm.**

**Bye!**

**BluE**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans...yet. I gotta plot to get it- starting with an abduction! (Drags out gagged Robin)_

_Robin: MPHMHPMHPPPPPPPPPPP!_

_Me: Nope. Not until I own Teen Titans._

_**Chapter 1: Caring…..yet Annoying  
**_

_****Authors Note: Thank you StarCatBurning for your editing help! :D  
_

It wasn't until the first rays of sunlight poured through the windows when the Titans realized how late-or how early- it was. Beast Boy had the strongest reaction.

"DUDE! We've been up for like…..5 hours! I didn't even get my beauty rest!" He whined.

"What beauty?" Raven grumbled. Beast Boy opened his mouth.

"Enough! Okay guys- lets all just hit the sack…we can talk to Star about it later." Robin said tiredly.

The four Titans dragged themselves back to their rooms and collapsed onto their beds.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire had slept soundly that night. As usual, she was up at dawn. She rose from her bed gracefully and neglected to change her clothes- she opted to charge her energy as soon as possible. She floated out of the room and up the stairs to the roof. She tugged the ends of her knee-length pale pink chiffon night-dress and fiddled with her wrist length sleeves. Star was unsure of the deal she made with Robin. What if they couldn't find 100 reasons? What if it turned out- there were no reasons for her to stay?

She sat for a few minutes- admiring the glowing sunrise and the golden rays of light. She rose and began her descent down into the common room. She walked passed Beast Boy's room and noticed the door was open. She stepped inside and wrinkled her nose.

_Friend Beast Boy certainly has the prudency to neglect the cleaning of his quarters._ She mused.

Beast Boy was sliding off the bed, his legs slung over the railings of his bunk. Star giggled and flew up, pulling his legs onto the bed and tucking him in. She kissed his forehead gently and floated out the door.

Beast Boy cracked an eye open sleepily and grinned, whipping out his communicator.

"Calling Robin- I got Bumblebee's reason."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Titans East arrived shortly after noon. Robin explained the new parts of the deal to Star who obliged.

"Alright Star- today, you hang with Bee!" Beast Boy said cheerfully. Star smiled.

"So Star- I was thinking we could hang out at the mall today? There are some new stores like "The Emerald."

"Oh, yes Friend Bee, let us venture to the Mall of Shopping!" Star bounced excitedly, clapping her hands. But inside, she felt sick. What if she found a good reason to leave in rival to their own?

Bumblebee pulled Star out the door and the two flew out to the Jump City Mall for Shopping and Smoothies.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"And then Speedy was like, 'Dude! My hair is ruined!'" Bumblebee laughed, shaking her head.

The two heroines shared a table at 'Sweet Sensation Smoothie & Sweetshop', and had just ordered special blends.

"Star…you know you are one of the most caring people I know- right? BB told me you tucked him in this morning."

Starfire sighed.

"Yes…but I can be….annoying at times. When Robin is obsessing or something….I become….the naggy…and it becomes quite irritating. I care too much sometimes. Push boundaries. It's just…you all are my family. My real family…and I don't want anything to happen to you all."

There were tears in her eyes. She took a breath.

"Things have happened to me and my brother and sister. If those things happened to you…..I would die."

Bumblebee rubbed her hand on Star's arm comfortingly.

"We know sweetie- we all love you a lot. We know you mean well. Don't forget it ever Starfire."

A greasy, lanky waiter arrived at their table with 2 smoothies and a card. He winked at Starfire.

"Call me princess." He smirked, and walked away. Star grimaced.

"Eww…" She and Bee burst out laughing.

"Did you see him- with the- and his- oily hair? HA!" Bee choked in between laughter.

For the first time in hours….Starfire felt at home, and more wanted than ever.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The two girls browsed shops until they arrived at "The Emerald". Bumblebee gasped, and pressed her face at the window.

"OMIGOD STAR! Look at those boots!" She exclaimed pointing to a pair of Black Jimmy Choo Dyots.

Starfire giggled as Bee pulled her into the shop.

Minutes later they were modeling outfits.

Bee stepped out in a Red sleeveless sundress. Star nodded in approval, clapping her hands. BumbleBee laughed and pushed her into a stall, throwing a blue outfit. Star stepped out in a blue sleeveless chiffon dress with flowing ends. The girls paid for their outfits and left the store. As they left they over heard a pair of girls talking in not-so-hushed whispers.

" Oh my god Steph- did you see her freaky eyebrow?" One sniffed.

"I know right? That Dior dress looked like crap on her!" Steph put in.

Starfire stood still and felt tears sting her eyes. Bumblebee hugged her and growled, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the girls.

" Excuse me?" She said, tapping the girl's shoulder.

Steph spun around, and her accomplice followed suit. Their eyes widened.

"Mandy! It's Bumblebee! You know- the stylish one your cousin had a crush on!" Mandy gasped.

"OmG! Serious honor - could you sign my-"

"I don't like you." Bee said tartly. Mandy and Steph blinked.

"What? Why?"

"Because you are part of the reason that the fearless five Titans, nearly became the fearless FOUR- Your stupid, juvenile, jealous gossiping almost drove Star into leaving! Do you know what she has done for the city?"

The girls faltered.

"I didn't think so- why? Because you two are shallow girls- big fat bi-" Star slapped a hand over her mouth, and pushed her out of the way.

"I'll speak Bee." She nodded at Bee, who shrugged and picked up her bag, stalking away to the nearest bathroom. Star sighed.

"I am sorry about my friends….defensive behavior. But please-Why do you say the hurtful things about me?"

Mandy looked down shamefully.

"I-I dunno. It's just…you look so pretty and are so polite and kind, and even though you are a little weird…everyone likes you." Star suddenly pulled the girls into a hug.

"I know you didn't mean it…..but it did hurt. Sometimes I wish I was normal…" Star trailed off.

Steph, who had been quiet for the longest time spoke up.

"We're sorry Starfire. For real. We like you a lot…. And . I guess we were….jealous." She broke into a smile.

"I forgive you." Star said gently.

The girls chatted for a while until Bee returned and told Star it was time to go. Star sighed and bid the girls goodbye.

"Thank you Bee."

"For What?"

"For showing me that caring can be annoying….but is appreciated all the same." Star said, thinking back on how happy the two girls were when Star asked them about themselves.

"It sure is Star. 'sure is."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Star snuggled into the couch of the Common Room. The day had been pleasant, and she had learned a bit. She was glad she had one reason to stay….but what about the other 99?

Robin walked into the room and jumped onto the couch.

"Hey Star."

"Hello Robin."

"How was the mall?"

"Oh- it was glorious! I purchased a new garment with matching accessories!"

"Nice. What color?"

"Blue and a White replica."

Silence.

"Star….you know how special you are right? We want you here because you are family."

"I know Robin."

Silence.

"I ran into those girls today."

"I know. Bee told me."

"They were actually quite nice. We talked and are friends now."

Star sat up and floated over to Robin and planted herself there.

"Robin?"

"Hm?"

"When I care for all of you…am I annoying?"

"Star…"

"Am i?"

"Not usually. Only when we are equally feeling temperamental. But it's appreciated."

"I know that. Now I know that…"

A peaceful silence nestled over the two.

"Robin?"

"Star?"

"May I do this?"

She cuddled into his side.

Robin was caught off guard.

"I-uh…yeah….sure."

Starfire smiled and sighed.

"Thank you."

"Always Starfire."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT

_Sorry it took so long:/ Internet goes wack-o (like my sis:P) in this country. Please R&R, PM me with suggestions. 100 good things about Star will be easy to find- but flaws? Kill me now!_

_Robin: Gladly._

_Me:WTF? How'd you get out of the gag?_

_Robin: I'm The Boy Wonder. _

_Me: Ouch? How's that headache?_

_Robin: What headache?_

_Me: Whips out frying pan) This one!_

_GIRLY SCREAM_

_Gotta hid the body-_

_see ya tomorrow:3_

_LOVE_

_BLUERENE_


	3. Chapter 2

_****_**Disclaimer:**_ My evil plot buddy, Titans4 life and I are planning some more abduction...ya know...besides the current one(gestures to gagged and tied Robin)...so until then **we do NOT own Teen**_** Titans**!

_**Chapter 2: Positively Negative- Inspired by 'Titans4life'**_

Cyborg yawned. He had gotten up in the middle of the night for a Cyborg sized snack. He trudged into the kitchen and muttered something about "…..stupid grass stain…" and "…..veggie crap….". He opened the fridge groggily and pulled out a tray of lamb chops, throwing them into the microwave. He stood for a few moments, before he heard someone moan. He glanced around, and headed to the sofa to find two mounds huddled together , peacefully asleep.

"Star….."Robin mumbled.

"Robin….." Star murmured.

Cyborg smirked.

"_Ain't that cute?" _He thought. The microwave beeped, causing Cyborg to jump. He chuckled at himself, and stalked off to the microwave to get his chops.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin opened an eye tiredly, as the first rays of sunlight poured through the windows.

_Windows?!_

He groped around for his blanket, only to find something far softer. He opened both eyes and found his hand on Starfire's hair. He smiled and nestled into their shared embrace.

"_Wait….what?!" _Robin opened his eyes again, and fought the urge to jump. Why were he and Star, cuddling together on the couch? He analyzed the situation.

"_Okay…well… my arm is around her shoulders, her head is curved into my arms… her arms are wrapped around my neck…..oh crap- it looks like we-we…..especially because, her mouth is by my cheek….CRUD!"_

Starfire moved and mumbled incoherently. She shied an eye open, and blinked, drawing her arms back and sitting up.

"Oh-my apologies Robin- I did not wish to make you feel uncomfortable…." She said timidly.

Robin shook his head nervously.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable Star. It was just….ah….awkward….." He trailed off.

Great. By saying it was awkward he had somehow managed to make It even MORE awkward. Star fidgeted under his gaze and fiddled with the ends of her skirt. The two heroes heard the swish of the door and slid to opposite ends of the couch. Robin happened to slip too far and tumbled over the edge looking extremely stupid.

Starfire giggled as Cyborg walked in. He glanced at Robin.

"Rude awakening Robbie?" He smirked and winked at Starfire, who began to flush an interesting shade of pink. Robin coughed and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Erm…I'll be in the training room-"

"Yes, and I will be in my quarters-"

"Hold it you two!" Cyborg grabbed their arms and tugged them to face him. He made a mock-stern face.

"Care to tell me what you two were doing on the couch."

The pair broke into rant.

"I was talking with her-"

"-Just did the falling asleep-"

"Nothing serious, I mean-"

"X'hal we are only 17! Such activities-"

"-Completely inappropriate Cy-"

The two continued to rant and Cyborg began snickering.

"All right ya'll, I was JOKING! Robin, go untwist your panties, and Star- chill, it's okay, I wasn't insinuating-"

Now the pair rose their eyebrows at Cyborg, who smiled nervously.

"Okay, so I was insinuating something but-"

The pair glared at him. Cyborg broke sweat and cocked his head.

"Is that- BB? Ohhhhhhh, he's calling me! Gotta go- ehehehehe, bye!" And he dashed into the hall frantically. Robin groaned.

"Stupid Cyborg. Stupid crush. Stupid beautiful Starfire." He whispered. Starfire seemed to have not heard.

"Uh Robin….."

"Yeah Star?"

She pointed at the ground. Robin's eyes hardened as they caught sight of the object below him.

A metal hand had a video camera finger extended and a highly sensitive microphone held out.

"CYBORG!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire hugged her knees as she sat upon the rooftop. The sunset was beautiful and a fiery red that rivaled to the sunsets on Tamaran. She sighed. The day had gone by rather quickly, but she didn't mind. She wondered why there was no reason to stay today. Had they given up so soon?

"Hey Starfire." She turned and smiled.

"Hello Friend Aqualad."

"It's a beautiful sunset."

"Yes It is."

"Starfire, the others sent me up because it was my turn to-"

"Give me a reason to aide your persuasion to convince me to stay?"

"Uh…Yes. That. Listen Star, I wish I knew you a lot better- the thing is, Steele City is where I belong. I'm a hero first. I really wish I could hang out with you all more though."

"So what reason do you have?"

"Well, Star….in the time I've known you…I've always seen that positive side of you. It's funny though because we know Cyborg had an accident, BB was in the Doom Patrol, Raven is Demon Spawn, Robin was with Batman….and as often as you talk about Tamaran, you've never spoken about your life there- we no practically nothing about you."

"I-"She faltered.

"We all have bad pasts Starfire. That's what makes us heroes. Trying to prevent the fates befallen on us, from falling on others."

"I have a bad past. I do not wish to indulge you in my tale at this moment. I may turn quite irritable."

Aqualad chuckled. Starfire looked at him.

"What is humorous?"

"Starfire, you are the least negative, most positive person I know, and we all like you for it."

"Perhaps so, but I have a dark side too."

"Who doesn't? Look Starfire, your dark side makes you yourself. We wouldn't change that. Sometimes it's good to have a side that's 'Positively Negative'."

Starfire smiled at Aqualad.

"Oh, Thank You friend Aqualad! Your words of wisdom are most helpful!" She tackled him in a bone crushing hug.

"You're Welcome Starfire." He said, chuckling.

The night had fallen and the moon was bright. Aqualad linked arms with Starfire, who giggled, and the two marched down the stairs in the silliest way possible.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

"Well don't you look happy?" Raven said noting Starfire's over-the-top cheeriness. Star shrugged.

"I learned it's nice to appreciate yourself, and your positive-ness."

Raven merely nodded and busied herself with her novel.

Speedy walked in.

"Hey Star."

"Hello friend Speedy. What are you doing?"

"Heading out for a bite. Want to come?"

"Please…What are we to do the biting of?" Star asked curiously. Speedy chuckled.

"Expression Star, just an expression. I'm leaving for some pizza."

Star brightened.

"Oh! Of course, let me grab my bag!" Star hurried out of the room to grab her purple bag.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So, Starfire, where do you want to go?" Speedy asked.

"Rosia's Pizzeria! We always used to go there until Beast Boy and Cyborg began 'The Feud'. Now we only eat at Jump Pizza- they have a far more compromising menu." She said, just a subtle hint of sadness in her tone.

Speedy nodded knowingly. 'The Feud' was the infamous fight they'd had after a few months of staying together in the Tower- Cyborg couldn't stand tofu and BB could not stand meat. They constantly busied themselves with a stupid argument over it. Although he was not a Titan at the time, Speedy had first hand witnessed the argument multiple times, and had heard the story before. He let a playful smile adorn his lips.

"Hey Star-"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever tried the Pineapple-Chicken Pizza?" Speedy blushed inwardly thinking of how gross that sounded. Starfire cocked her head.

"No- but it sounds nice!" Speedy brightened up at the thought she actually would try it.

"Cool- let's order some and bring it back! Cyborg can have chicken, BB can have pineapple, and we can mix it!"

The two quickly ordered the pizza and picked it up, before returning to the tower.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Mmmm! This stuff is good Speedy!" BB was cramming pizza into his mouth, the animal in him threatening to spill out.

"I agree," Cyborg nodded. "It's delicious! Why don't we go to RP anymore?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. Cyborg blushed.

"Uh yeah- oh look FOOOOOOOOD!" He busied himself with a helping of pizza.

There was a silence.

"Have you noticed we spend most of our meals consuming unhealthy amounts of the cheese and extra pizzas?"

Silence.

"Star has a point."

"…..Wow."

An awkward silence befell them.

The super teens burst into laughter.

"Why-are we –laughing?" BB choked.

"I-dunno!" Cyborg chortled.

Raven and Starfire, the two exempt from laughing, face-palmed themselves.

"Idiots." Raven muttered.

"They do possess the attention and coherency of a _glimworpk stalfin_." Starfire noted.

Raven stared at her, and chuckled. The pizza eaters paused and stared.

"Dude! What is a glimwor-…uh…glim?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

Raven smirked at the boys.

"Exactly what you act like." She said.

Beast Boy paled.

"Wait what?"

"C'mon Raven."

"Raven?"

"RAVEN!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT

_Thank you Titans4life for that inspiration! Can't wait to hear more from you!_

_Please R&R, and give me suggestions! I need tons of help:P_

_Robin: I know you're an author an all, but why was I barely in this chapter._

_Me: What are you talking about? You had that whole cuddly cute scene...(smirks) of course, Aqualad and Speedy had some cutesy scenes,,,_

_Robin...(fuming)...Doesn't count- they were totally OOC! _

_Me: Says the emotionally retarded guy cuddling with someone who isn't romantically linked to him...besides crush wise._

_Robin:...! $# you._

_Me: Wash yo' mouth! (replaces undone gag, with soap.)_

_Robin: BLEAAAAARGH!_

_Tune in tomorrow for the next chapter! Sorry if this was under expectations:/ I was banned from the computer today 0_0...Moms:P_

_Love ya_

_BlueRene_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**** Just a little while longer till mah evil plot bud and I get it- but for now, We do NOT own Teen Titans!**_

_**Chapter 3: Broken**_

Starfire edged closer to the explosion warily. Control Freak wasn't a big threat, and she knew what sort of things he could do- but she had to be on her guard. Her eyes darted around, analyzing the situation. The Titans and Titans East were in the big forest that overlooked Jump City. They had gotten a call from a witness who claimed CF was spotted here. Beast Boy was slightly skeptical ("Dude! It's the farthest from any electrical outlet he's probably ever been!") Nevertheless, it was worth checking out. The Titans had split up when all of a sudden a sparking sound was heard, and there was Control Freak, with the longest extension cord they had ever seen. Nearly 50 plugs were occupying the cord causing an overload (Not to mention CF was drinking water over the cables) Starfire shook her head. To think he liked her…..and thought he had even a SMALL chance with her! She circled the area as the smoke cleared. She flew close to Control Freak and poked him.

No movement.

Poke.

Nothing.

Star looked confused but shrugged it off, and grabbed his hand, dragging him through the forest ground. She heard a crack and looked down: under her shoe was a large metal ring with three buttons on the edges. She studied it for a moment, and gasped before dropping both the ring and Control Freaks' sweaty hand (ew). She stepped back and fumbled with her communicator.  
"C-calling Rave-ven-" Star stuttered.

"Starfire?"

"P-please Raven, just come to m-me."

Star shut her communicator and edged as far away from the ring as possible. Raven arrived nearly 10 seconds later.

"Okay you found the Freak now what?" Starfire gestured to the ring. Raven knelt to the ground and picked it up.

"What is this?" She rubbed a finger on the inside, tracing some marks. Her eyes glowed black as she focused on the ring.

"Words…" Raven murmured.

"_Ete'em Ris Rof'a, Despi'r Tamar'an Tr'oq" _Raven recited, turning to Starfire whose eyes were wide with fear and shock. Raven dropped the ring and rushed over to Starfire and hesitantly rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She mumbled. Star gasped a breath of air, and collapsed to her knees, shaking. Raven was alarmed. She hit the backup button on her communicator.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Robin paced the common room, the rest of the Titans,( save for Cyborg, who was examining an unconscious Starfire in the infirmary) sat on the couches.

"CF is in jail, the electrical wires were take care of, no-one was injured- so why did that ring effect Star?" Robin muttered. Raven stood up and re-read the inscription in the ring.

"I think this is Tamarian….maybe when Star wakes we can…discretely have her translate it? I recognized two words: Troq and Tamaran…." Raven noted.

Robin stiffened at the words.

"Are you sure _those_ are the words inscribed?"

Raven nodded.

Speedy held up a hand.

"Ok, I, for one am confused…..whats a 'troq'?"

"And isn't Star from 'Tamaran'?" Aqualad added.

The communicators beeped simultaneously. Bee snapped hers open. Mas and Menos leaned into her screen.

"Sup Sparky?"

"Bee-get everyone in…..Star is waking up."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

The Titans and Titans East filed into the infirmary, Mas and Menos holding several bouquets of Lilies.

Starfire was found sitting up, still groggy. She clutched her head in pain and muttered a stream of Tamaranian curses.

"What h-happened?" Starfire coughed out.

Robin and Raven exchanged an uneasy glance.

"Well…Star, you called me for back-up. I flew over and found you against a tree shaking like crazy. I found this….on the ground." Aqualad walked next to her, and produced a circular metal ring. Starfire's eyes widened.

"You passed out moments later." He added.

Starfire trembled for a moment, and took a breath in effort to calm herself down. She opened her mouth.

"There is an inscription inside, correct?" She said shakily.

Raven nodded and Aqualad tried to give her the ring. Starfires' eyes glowed vividly, as she huddled near the edge of the bed. Robin gingerly took the ring from his hand, and tossed it to Mas and Menos, who streaked into the distance, and placed it in a different room. Bee walked to Star.

"Star, honey, we don't want to emotionally hurt you….but you need to tell us some things okay?"

Starfire unfurled herself and took a shaky breath.

"I am in need of rest…..tonight, after dinner I will tell you …..my story."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"She's hiding something." Cyborg said sympathetically.

"We all are….just, probably less traumatizing things…."Raven trailed off.

The Titans were resting on the couch as Starfire prepared an earthen meal.

"But should we press the matter?" Speedy asked. Robin shook his head.

"We all have personal secrets- let her tell what she can…."

"Dinner is prepared!" Starfire called out in a cheerful-but fake-tone.

The Titans put on their 'happy' faces and filed into the dining room.

A crisp, cold salad and a steaming vat of spaghetti and meatballs, and garlic bread sat on the table.

The titans hesitantly dug in, to find, at their delight, the food tasted brilliant.

They complimented Starfire, and quickly devoured the remnants of their food.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

The Titans were again seated in the common room, Starfire sitting on a chair in front of them. She told Mas and Menos that they should leave because they needed to talk about some serious stuff. She gave them some snacks and a movie and shooed them off to the unused theater room. The boys happily obliged and raced off, handing Robin the metal ring.

Starfire cleared her throat.

"So…..I guess it started when I was a little girl, living on Tamaran. My planet was at war with a group of aliens known as the Citadel….a rather…..hostile race. My father decided to give up one of his children for the sake of Tamaran….me, Blackfire, and my-my-" Starfire choked back a sob.

"….Baby brother, Ryand'r…or….Wildfire. He chose me."

"My father told the people of the planet I was to be treated as a prisoner of war- they are treated rather gently actually. But he held a meeting with me secretly, and explained I was to be their slave. To save Blackfire and Wildfire, I willingly went. He snuck me onto one of the Citadelian ships before my Mother found out." Starfire wiped the tears that had yet to spill.

"I was treated cruelly. I was whipped and beat often and was close to death quite a few times. The scars had all healed over time. As I grew older, they began to feel….desires to me….and there was one particularly foul one…." She shuddered.

"He touched me and kissed me. It was painful….and he did things-" She struggled with words, and blinked back her tears.

"I had to escape. In one of my rages….I accidently wounded a Citadelian…fatally. Later I learned Blackfire had sold out Tamaran, and she was the one who arranged my slavery in secrecy."

" I fled the ship and found my sister. We were captured by a race of soul-less, emotion-less scientists known as the Psions. They had Wildfire as well. They experimented on us for 6 months. To prevent us from leaving while they tested our DNA, they created these, out of Citadelian torture weapons." She gestured to the ring.

"It says, 'To Prevent the weakest nothings of Tamaran'. It has 3 buttons, each one disables an ability. When pressed together, we become physically weaker and powerless."

"When our experiments were done, we managed to escape. Wildfire flew off into the farther reaches of the galaxy. Blackfire stunned me and sent me to the Gordanians, who were delivering me to the Citadel. I escaped and flew to the nearest planet- Earth. That was when I met you."

Starfire squeezed her eyes shut and peeked them open, glancing at their expressions.

Raven and Bee shared an expression of shock and sympathy. Beast Boy gaped. Speedy and Cyborgs' eyes were wide open. Aqualads' eyes were closed as he fiddled with his hands. Robin was a mixture of anger, sympathy, shock, pain, and was it….guilt?

Starfire looked down.

"You do not like me anymore." She murmured sadly.

Every head shot up. Raven looked at her and walked over, pulling her into a gentle hug. The rest of the Titans followed suit.

"Starfire….if anything, we like you more. Turns out, you are more broken than any of us. We will fix that."

"How can you do this?" Aqualad whispered. Starfire's eyes met his questioningly.

"Put up this façade of happiness? You've endured a pain worse than anything, I think we have faced. Yet you breathe and live like a fairytale princess. How do you do it?"

A smile graced Stars' lips.

"Had I not endured such pain- I wouldn't have met you all. My family. I may be broken on the inside. But I am stronger than I ever was on the outside."

The Titans smiled in agreement, and pulled back into a hug.

"Okay. We can stop now. Seriously. Get the eff off me Beast Boy." Raven growled.

Beast Boy waggled his eyebrows, and dashed out of the room, a black shadow following him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was near midnight. Starfire found herself unable to sleep. She swallowed and stepped out of bed, wearing a loose yellow camisole. She stepped into the hall, and passed the doors. Noticing, Robins' door was ajar slightly, she knocked.

"Go away." He said grumpily, getting up to the door. He saw it was Starfire, turning apologetic.

"Oh…hey Star, come in." He opened the door, allowing her to float in and sit on his bed.

"I couldn't sleep." She mumbled. Robin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh yeah….me neither."

"Robin…?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"Do you mind if I spend the night in your room tonight? Like a sleepover?" She bit her lip. Robin blushed.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..sure." He shut the light off and the two snuggled into the bed.

"Star?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

She froze, and dove under the covers.

"I did not think you would wish to be my friend."

Robin felt sadness overcome himself. He tugged her arm, pulling her out of the covers gently.

"Star- I would never not like you." He smiled awkwardly. She blushed, and in the spur of the moment leaned over, and planted a kiss on his cheek. She glowed red and turned to face the other side of the bed.

"Uhm. Thank you Robin. Good night."

"Yeah…Good night Star." Robin smiled goofily and drifted off into a warm sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

Me: (fondly) Now ain't that cute?

Robin: (Dazed) She kissed me.

Me: No sh-ip sherlock:P

Robin: ...Aren't you supposed to be insulting me or something?

Me: Live in the moment dude, before it fades.

Me: It just did- (whips out frying pan)

Robin: Crap

Me: R&R ya'll:P and keep on suggesting, i got some gooooooooooood ones yesterday:P

Robin:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Me: Mhm, nothing like good old fashioned torture:D

Love

BlueRene

**_UPDATE: 8/14/12- I am really sorry to all my readers:( My laptop has this issue and soI will be unable to post the latest chapter for a few days. I will however be typing up a few oneshots on my computer, which will be basically, little gifts to you guys for being so patient with me:3 Thank you, and Sorry again! The fact that this story is on hiatus for a while is driving me to thr brink of insanity! The new chapter was going to have the cutest RobStar scene ever! :S I'll Update ASAP, till then, make do with my miniatures and oneshots!_**

**_Love ya all!_**

_BlueRene_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I think we all know the dealio, yada yada, I do not own Teen Titans TECHNICALLY, but physically, I own a Titan or two..._

_**Chapter 4: Speak Up, Speak Now**_

Robin woke up to the sound of humming. It was sweet and gentle. He vaguely recognized the tune as the piano duet from the _Corpse Bride_, a movie the Titans had seen many times. He opened a still-masked eye. A soft, silky mass of red, blurred his vision.

"Starfire?" He whispered, sitting up. He glanced at her face. She was smiling gently, humming in her sleep. She unconsciously pulled him closer, snuggling into his chest. Robin blushed furiously.

He attempted to maneuver himself into a more comfortable position. Starfire mumbled something and rubbed her eye, sitting up.

"We seem to find ourselves like this often Robin." She joked feebly. Robin rubbed the back of his neck, and smiled nervously. He looked down, and noticed what she was wearing.

_Oh. My. God._ Her face was glowing, her eyes half lidded sleepily, and hair stuck up in the cutest way. Robin noted everything and felt his heartbeat weaken as he realized what she was wearing. A loose camisole with a high front and extremely low back. It hugged her thighs and ended right above her knees. Robin gulped. Starfire looked at him strangely.

"Robin, are you the o and the k?" She asked concernedly. She got on her knees and wiggled over to him, pressing her hand to his head.

"You seem fine." Robin flushed.

"Uh. Yeah, Star I'm fine….are you?" He looked at her carefully. She lowered her hand and looked down.

"Truthfully, I feel both glad I relieved the story from myself, and sad because it brought back memories. My mother never saw me. She died thinking I ran away. My father died knowing he gave me to them. It is a bittersweet feeling." She hugged herself. Robin was quiet for a moment.

"My parents died when I was ten years old." He whispered. Starfire looked at him startled.

"Robin- you do not have to tell-"

"I want to. " He cut in. Starfire scooted over to the edge of the bed so she faced him.

" We were part of an act. Mom, Dad, and Me. We lived in the circus as acrobats. You know me, I love the adrenaline of flying. That's just how I am. On the day of my first performance a man showed up. He got mad at the circus master, you could say. My parents began the performance. Right before It was my turn to jump, the rope broke. Because it was a night when we didn't use the net…they…" Robin's voice cracked. Starfire moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him. There were no words to describe how each of them felt.

"I'm sorry Robin."

"Me too Starfire."

The two sat there for a long time. Starfire raised her head and hesitantly, pressed her lips to his forehead. She let her lips linger gently before she pulled back and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Yo' Robin, get up! We can't find Starfire!"

The two exchanged nervous glances. Starfire jumped up and opened his window, and smiled at Robin. She didn't want to leave but she knew staying would anticipate teasing. She quickly flew out the window, over to hers.

Robin walked to the door. He couldn't help but think how insinuating it would be to say they 'slept' together.

"Calm down Cyborg, let's check her room."

"We already did-She isn't there!"

Robin suppressed a smirk.

"Let's check anyways."

Cyborg continued ranting about how he was very sure Starfire wasn't there. When they reached her room, Robin knocked.

Starfire immediately opened the door, fully dressed and smiling. She glanced at Robin, her eyes clearly saying "Thank You".

"Greetings Friend Cyborg, Friend Robin." Starfire smiled wider.

Cyborg stared at them in disbelief, and felt a smirk tugging at his lips. The cybernetic teen glanced slyly at the two of them.

"Did you sleep well, then Starfire?" Robin asked, blushing slightly. Starfire's eyes shined.

"Yes Robin. I slept very well."

"In your room?" Cyborg prompted.

"Of course friend Cyborg!" Star let out a breathy laugh. Cyborg grinned smugly.

"Then how come when I went for my midnight snack, my scanner read your room was empty?"

Starfire and Robin's sweat dropped. Cyborg grinned evilly.

"Coincidentally, every other bedroom had one person in it, yet Robin's room had two."

The pair paled considerably.

"Further more-"

"All right!" Robin cut in sharply, before lowering his voice.

"She was having a nightmare okay? It was like….a sleep-over…." Robin trailed off, somewhat lamely.

"Sure, Robin."

"Friend Cyborg-"

"Having a little fun, Robbie Poo?"

"Friend Cyborg, would you please-

"Oh, Come on Cyborg, I would never do that with her!

Starfire stopped speaking and went silent, and turned to Robin.

_Stupid, stubborn, spiky haired ass,_ Cyborg thought gruffly, realizing how much trouble Robin was in.

_We could never be more…._Starfire thought sadly.

_Crap._ Robin inwardly slapped himself.

"Oh come on Starfire, I mean, we wouldn't do that-"

"Ever?"

"What do you mean?"

"Simply that- We could never do _that_?"

"Well….first we'd have to be a couple-"

"Could we ever be a couple?"

Cyborg had taken this as his cue to leave, and quietly slipped away, swiftly detaching his hand and leaving it on the floor at his feet.

Robin cleared his throat.

"Erm…Star, I dunno….I mean-"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course, I do, you're my best friend- wait, what do you mean?"

"You heard me- . ?" Star put bluntly.

"Um….Erm….yes…."

"Please repeat that."

"Yes, okay? I like you." Robin flushed a bright red. Starfire beamed and blushed.

"Could we ever be more Robin?"

Robin looked down.

"I don't know Star. I really don't want to ruin our friendship…..And I don't want-"

"Robin?"

"Starfire?"

Star smiled.

"Please do the shutting up." She closed her eyes, and inched forward while leaning her face in. Robin felt himself leaning in- but caught himself.

"Starfire….I'm sorry." He placed a finger on her lips. She opened her green eyes and sighed, moving back, and slumping her shoulders.

"Why not Robin? What are we afraid of?" She whispered sadly.

"Starfire, I've lost people in my life, and so have you. I couldn't bear losing you as well."

"Oh Robin, you could never lose me."

"Starfire…can we please forget this?"

"Robin, would you rather we never spoke of this again, made life 'the awkward' between us and found other people to give our hearts to?"

Robins' eyes widened.

"Of course not Starfire!"

Starfire smiled sadly.

"Robin, why must you complicate everything so much? I have the feelings for you; you have the feelings for me. What is really stopping you?"

Robin faltered.

"I'm just scared. I care about you too much."

Starfire smiled and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. She gave it a quick squeeze.

"As do I Robin." She gazed into his mask, and used her free hand to trace the outline. Starfire cupped his cheek , resting her elbow on his shoulders. She leaned in, and pressed her lips to his.

Robin felt his mind go hazy in bliss. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. Starfire tangled her fingers into his hair. They stayed like that for a few more seconds. Starfire gently pulled away, gazing gently into his eyes. Robin placed his hand on her cheek .

"Starfire…."

"Robin…Are we together now?"

Robin chuckled.

"I guess so."

Starfire suppressed the urge to squeal, and pressed her mouth to his, this time with more passion.

Robin smiled against her lips.

_I know what Starfires' 99__th__ reason will be._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

Starfire bounced into the common room giddily, Mas and Menos trailing behind her. They had given her a special reason to stay, which was added to the fact she was with the guy she had liked forever.

Raven noted her excessive cheeriness.

"You've been rather bouncy these past days." She said.

Starfire grinned.

"I know I talk too much. And I speak incorrectly at times."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"But I know that makes me special. Memorable. Besides, flaws are the very things that make us perfect."

Raven flashed a brief smile before walking out the door to her room.

Starfire planted two gentle kisses on Mas and Menos's heads. The boys blushed and gave her a quick hug, before zipping off.

A pair of arms encircled her waist. Star smiled contently.

"Robin."

"Starfire."

"We are alone."

He planted a gentle kiss on her cheek, and spun her around, before resuming their kiss on the lips.

The two fell into a passionate lip-lock, failing to notice the cybernetic hand spying on them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

From the Ops Center, a group of people sat staring at a screen envisioning two people enveloped in a kiss.

Cyborg whistled.

"Told ya'll it was happening."

"About time!"

"Obvious."

"GAH!"

"Awww….That's so sweet!"

"No, no! La señorita Starfire se va a casar conmigo!"

"Yo la amo!"

"Starfire señorita!"

"Sí, sí, podemos cambiar!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_WELL Ya'll Better be satisfied, considering My laptop crashed and crap. I was ecstatic to make this chapter, even though I didn't think they would start dating so early:/ Whatever. More Rob/Star fluff on the way:D_

_I will upload a heck lot load of chapters ASAP so, don't be surprised if there are like 5 chapters up by Sunday:D You guys deserve it._

_By the way, Mas and Menos basically complained that Starfire was supposed to marry them, and that they would change for her:P Poor kids._

_Love ya all! Till Tomorrow,_

_BlueRene_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **Robin: HAHAHA! That Hag still doesn't own Teen Titans, and she never will because I. captured. her! Wait...WTF?! _

_ME: GOTCHA!_

_Robin: MPPHMHMHMHPHHHH!_

_Me: This chapter is specially dedicated to :**  
**_

_**StarCatBurning:** Thanks a ton for your support! Means a lot! Please check out her story: **Phoenix**! It's really worth reading!  
_

_**Titans4life:**My evil plot bud, right behind me at all times:D We will be making a short drabble thing called"**ABDUCTION: How to own the TEEN TITANS**_

_**Chapter 5: Beautiful**_

Starfire sighed, lazily stretching herself into Robin's arms, snuggling comfortably. He sighed and stared at the sky. Robin knew the Titans would find out soon, considering the fact they had an empathy, a sneaky archer, two fast-talking, fast walking fanboys, a spy-borg, a green eavesdropping shapeshifter, a silent water dude, and of course, queen bee of interrogations.

The couple lay on a blanket on the roof. A tray of strawberries lay next to Starfire's leg.

"Robin?"

"Hm?"

"I was doing the thinking-"

"Uh-oh"

_Slap._

"Ouch, Starfire!"

"I'm serious."

"Shoot."

"Well….I was simply wondering, how things will change for us?"

"…."

"Robin."

"Uhm, er…..ah- I guess, cuddling-"

"But we already do that."

"More cuddling. And kisses. But I'd rather we kept this relationship a little private."

"I agree, especially because I do not wish for rumors to spread, or for the villains to do the endangering of you or me."

"Definitely."

"Besides, we do not wish for the Batman to find out- he may do the freaking out."

"How'd you know about that?"

"You have said before that the Batman can be a bit controlling. I remember you saying something about the wrecking of the team if members decide to participate in the courting rituals."

"You remember that? Star, I said that to you almost 3 years ago."

"I simply pay attention to your words."

"You mean you pay attention to me."

"Do not flatter yourself, Boy Wonder."

"Raven?"

"Mhm. She on often occasion calls you the 'Boy Blunder' as well."

"Really?"

"Maybe."

"Starfire…..I just want to tell you beforehand how sorry I am."

"Whatever for, Robin?"

"The future. If something comes between us, or if I get all obsessive-"

"You are forgiven Robin. You always will be."

"Thanks Star."

Starfire's lip brushed against Robins' before he pulled her close. The two sat like that, and lay down again, cuddled as they watched the night sky.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTStarfire radiated a contagious happiness the next morning. She ate up a breakfast of fresh _glorg_ and mustard. She rushed out the door with her green purse, and flew to the Jump City Shopping Mall.

The Titans were not uncommon in the city, and so people were relatively used to them. Unfortunately, there were also crazy fans that sent obnoxious overloads of mail to the Titans, and those were the reasons she was dressed in a civilian outfit today-to avoid those people . A simple blue t-shirt, a pair of cut off jeans, and sneakers could hide her a little bit more than her purple uniform.

Starfire breathed in the air and entered the mall, immediately zooming to her favorite shop, _Wet Seal._

"Hey Starfire!" A blonde girl with brown eyes ran up to her holding a black dress and a red one. Starfire smiled, pointing to the black dress.

"Hello Friend Maya." Maya, like Starfire, was a frequent shopper in the store. She originally helped Starfire find it and the girls had been friends ever since.

"What'cha doing today?" Maya asked as she inspected a jean jacket and short dress ensemble.

"I am simply doing the shopping for fun. Perhaps later you and I could grab the smoothies?"

"I'd love to! Okay, now which one? This-"Maya indicated to a black lace trumpet horn dress that reached her thighs.

"Or this-"She held out a white sundress that reached her knees. Starfire pointed to the white sundress.

"Thanks!" Maya dashed into the changing rooms leaving a giggling Starfire examining a rack of midnight blue and emerald green casual dresses. She smiled and reached for two dresses.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

Starfire sat under the Cabana and sipped her strawberry kiss smoothie thoughtfully. She had only three or four bags, and felt ready to go home but something was tugging at her. She wanted to check one last store before she left. She picked up her bags and finished her smoothie. She stalked from the Cabana into _Betsy Johnson. _ Starfire began browsing through racks. She found a beautiful pink chiffon thigh-hugging sundress with lace, and immediately bought it.

"What a _Freak."_

"Completely ugly."

"Did you see her _orange skin_?"

"Her freaky _eyes?"_

Two thin girls with fake blonde hair and contacts gossiped loudly behind Starfire.

"She is so _Fat."_

Starfire felt tears fill her eyes, as she slipped into the nearest bathroom. She stared at the mirror and pulled at her eyes, pinched at her skin, and rubbed her eyebrows in a frustrated way. She placed a hand on each hip and measured the distance.

_**No. I am absolutely lovely. They are the jealous.**_

_Please- Starfire, don't lie to yourself._

_**What? . Do the Shutting up- I am perfect the way I am.**_

_That's what you think. But look around. Do people look at you like you are normal?_

_**No. But-**_

_Because you are not. You are a freakshow. You are not Robin's. He deserves someone better-like Raven._

_** . De'in lav'euya Rutha! Nau De reva'l yeul rutha!**_

_You are weak. You will listen to me._

_** !**_

Starfire clutched her head, and rushed out the door, hurrying to the exit. She summoned her confidence and happiness and flew to the Tower Roof. She ran to her bedroom, right past Speedy and locked the door. Speedy stared at her door, and tentatively knocked.

"Erm…Star? Can I come in?"

Sniffles.

"Please go away Friend Speedy."

"Awww….c'mon Star- for me? Your Friend?" He tried again.

The door slid open, and Speedy stepped in. Starfire was lying on her bed with watery eyes, and a sleeping Silkie curled up in her lap.

"Wow Star-What happened?" Speedy asked concernedly. Starfire sniffled.

"Remember how Friend Bee and I went to the mall of shopping a week ago?" Speedy nodded.

"We ran into some girls who said I was the freak. But they were just feeling the jealousy and now I have made friendships with them."

"Today, there were two girls who said I was the fat, and ugly. They said I am not normal. I am the Freakshow."

Speedy gaped.

"Starfire you are wonderful. You are special. Robin is really lucky to have you! There are probably hundreds of guys that would be jealous of him if they knew he had you. You are beautiful. And funny. And kind." Speedy lifted her chin up.

"I would give anything for you to realize how true that is." He smiled.

Starfire blushed and pulled him in for a hug. She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Speedy." Speedy grinned.

"Wanna go for some Chicken-Pineapple Pizza?"

"Only if I can get the mustard sauce this time."

"Bleargh. But if you insist." Speedy joked.

Starfire rubbed her eyes, and placed Silkie on the bed. She sat up and grabbed Speedy's arm, giggling out the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

The Titans sat at the dinner table lazily. A loud burp emitted from Cyborg.

" Excuse me."

"Please do."

"Shut up BB."

"By the way, thanks Speedy, and Starfire, for getting this delicious half-VEGETARIAN pizza."

"And thanks for gettin' us this half-MEAT pizza."

The war broke out between the boys, causing everyone to make a strange sound-the mix of a groan and a laugh.

"Seriously guys- it has been going on long enough, can't you just accept the fact Sparky likes meat and Green Bean likes tofu?" Bee asked.

Cyborg and Beast Boy gaped.

"DUDE! IT'S MEAT! He basically eats innocent ANIMALS!"

"BEE! C'mon, he eats flavorless gunk. The kid is never gonna grow!"

"I'll have you know it's protein- and healthy too!"

"So what? It's artificial protein!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS T-"

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?!" Raven growled. The teens sunk into their chairs, silently arguing.

Starfire giggled softly, causing Robin to turn to her.

"So besides grabbing pizza and heading to the mall, what did you do today?"

Starfire's eyes lit up.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Raven, Bumblebee, please follow me!" She grabbed the girls and pulled them with her into the hallway, leaving the boys to clean up.

"Great." Speedy grumbled as Mas and Menos zipped off.

"Nose Goes!" Beast Boy hollered, quickly tapping his nose, and scurrying out. Robin followed suit, leaving Cyborg, Speedy and Aqualad to clean up.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Do you like it?" Starfire asked. Raven was holding a midnight blue dress with black leggings and deep blue boots. The ghost of a smile was etched on her face.

"Actually," Raven began. "I love it Starfire! And this silver raven pendant looks really nice." She pulled Starfire into a brief hug.

"Me too! This dress rules Star!" Bee walked out of the bathroom in a pink top-black jean ensemble.

Starfire smiled.

"Oh….that is glorious!" She beamed happily.

"So, Starfire….just wondering…but did anything happen today at the mall?" Bee asked.

Starfire stilled.

"Because we got a letter, apologizing about something two fake blondes happened to say about you today." Raven prompted. Starfire hung her head sadly.

"Yes. But it is the o and the k. Friend Speedy and I conversed today."

Bee and Raven exchanged a glance.

"Starfire," Raven began carefully." Did Speedy attempt to flirt with you?" Starfire blinked.

"Of course not. He reassured me and told me Robin was very lucky because I am kind, and funny, and….beautiful." She smiled, blushing.

"Starfire….We just want you to know you can talk to us as well okay?"

"And if you ever need a shopping buddy- I'm your gal!" Bee added.

The girls shared a brief hug, before engaging in 'girl talk' (including Raven, who was attempting to give some effort into it.)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Isn't Starfire awesome?" Speedy thought out loud. Cyborg grunted, and Aqualad gave a shrug. The boys were flipping through channels while Robin left to run 'errands' ("More like get some roses for Star." Cyborg had mumbled), while Beast Boy napped.

"Robin is really lucky…." Speedy said thoughtfully. _I mean, I know me and Star are friend zone but I could be a really good Boyfriend too….._

"Yeah, I guess. The brother part of me says he better take care of her, and the guy in me whistles and says, 'Damn! That is one fine girl, and if he doesn't treat her right, he'll be in a world of pain." Cyborg said absentmindedly.

"She's pretty, but I still consider her a sister." Aqualad added.

"I think she's beautiful. I wish I made a move before-" Speedy said in awe.

"Who's beautiful?" Robin walked into the door cheerfully, a large parcel behind his back. Speedy cringed.

"Well?"

"Um…this one chick on TV." Speedy stammered. _Your girlfriend._

"What does she look like?"

"Erm…She has..red-erm….Brown hair….and green- I mean, blue eyes."

Robin looked at him strangely, and grinned and looked around, before revealing a blue box behind him. It was elaborately wrapped in a purple ribbon. Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Well…I was _going_ to buy a dvd or two for a movie night, but you gave me a good idea, so I got _Inception, Insidious, _and something for Star." He admitted.

"Why scary movies?" Aqualad asked. Robin grinned smugly.

"'Cause Star likes to cuddle when she is freaked out."

Speedy felt his heart beat fast. _Lucky._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

The Titans sat on the sofa, Starfire between Robin and Speedy. _Inception_ first. Starfire clutched Robin's cape, and nuzzled into his arm whimpering. He kissed her head softly, and calmed her down. Robin stood to make more popcorn. While it popped he noticed Starfire burying her head into Speedy, who in return, was whispering comforts into her ear. Robin felt something inside him growl. He grabbed the popcorn, and rushed to his seat, wrapping his arms around Starfire, and sending a warning glare to Speedy. Oh yeah, they were going to have a little 'conversation' later.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

Starfire stood in her bedroom, clothed in a long pink nightgown. She yawned tiredly, and lay down in her bed. There was a loud rap on the wall next to her. She sat up and tilted her head curiously.

_RAP._ Again. Starfire stepped from her bed and entered the hall, floating silently. Around the corner. Shadows. Who were they?

"_Dude! What was that for!?" _Speedy.

"_Look, Speedy, I know you like her, but Starfire is MY girlfriend. So lay off!" _Robin.

"I could be a better boyfriend." Speedy snarled. "Besides, I know we're friend-zone! Wishful thinking!"

"As long as it stays a though- and how could _you_ be a better boyfriend?"

"I'm not obsessive, I don't close up, and I never hurt Starfire."

Robin stilled.

"What do you mean?"

Speedy scoffed.

"Haven't you seen her? Whenever you are short with her, she leaves to the roof. Every time she's found, she's a teary mess."

"That's not true!" Robin snapped.

Starfire floated closer to the corner, and glanced at the scene, eyes widening in shock. Robin and Speedy stood across from each other, battle stances ready. Starfire sucked in a gasp and peeked again.

"Alright, ya'll whose making all this noise?" Cyborg flicked on a light switch and glanced questioningly at

Starfire, who motioned to keep quiet. She turned again, to see Robin and Speedy look up. Starfire let out an 'eep' and zipped into her room, listening through the wall.

Muffled voices. All the Titans were with Cyborg now.

"C'mon ya'll, what's this all about?"

"Yeah, Speedy, what happened?"

"None of your business Bee."

"Actually it is my business."

"Robin, what did you do?"

"Nothing Raven- he tried to-"

"Make a move on my-"

"Make a move on my-"

"Star!"

"Star!"

Silence.

"Cut the crap Speedy. . My. GIRLFRIEND!"

"She could be my girlfriend!"

"She likes me!"

"I wonder why!"

More bickering. Starfire flooded with emotions; mainly guilt and a bit of shameful flattery.

"So she's been leading me on?"

"No! Look, Speedy, Starfire likes touch, okay? She hugs, cuddles, kisses the cheek, and holds hands with everyone. Even Raven-if she allows it…She wasn't leading you on, you were reading the signs wrong!"

More yelling. Loud noise. Hits wall. Raven.

"You two better shut the hell up and get into your rooms. We'll talk in the morning." She growled.

Silence.

"Alright."

"Fine."

Silence. Footsteps. Shadows of silence as the lights go out.

"Star, I know you were listening. " Robin.

Starfire got up to open the door, letting Robin walk in to sit on her bed. Star twists her fingers nervously, looking down.

"I heard the noises. So I decided to peek." Robin wrapped his arms around her.

"He confronted me…..thought you were leading him on…..he wants you." Robin kissed her forehead.

"You are my girlfriend. I should've let this happen a long time ago." More kisses. Cheek. Nose. Jaw.

"I promise you will never be forced by anyone into another relationship again."

"Robin….I thank you. Very much. Speedy is simply a close friend- I didn't mean to do the leading of him."

"I know. It's okay Star."

Nuzzling, cuddling. Lips meeting passionately.

"Good Night Star."

"Good Night Robin."

Last kiss. Starfire let her fingers dance across her lips, a soft smile gracing them. She closed her dreamily, and fell onto her bed, feeling more beautiful than she had felt in a long time.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

_Robin: That was amazing. You are the most amazing authoress in the whole world of awesome!_

_Me: Flattery doesn't work- but thank you!_

_Robin: Crap._

_Me: Don't worry. Lookie who I brought for company._

_Kitten: OH ROBBIE POOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Robin: What. the-_

_Kitten: I have the invitations for our WEDDING!_

_Robin: Crud. Crud. Cruddy Crud-mother Crud._

_Me: Have fun! Oh, by the way, here's a 2 week honeymoon pass to ''Valentine's most romantically gushy place in the world and crap'' land._

_Robin: STARFIRE!_

_I just LOVE torturing Robin.:D Sorry about the delay. Been off schedule, and will try to post As often as possible. There will be a short multi-chapter rated T , titans fanfic up soon. _

_OOOOOOH Drama with speedy and Robin:D I'm just experimenting right now with all sorts of stuff. I really wanted to give Speedy a nicer persona so I gave him the ''hopelessly in love with the girl he cant have, so he fights with her BF and heads to club and meets a cute girl so they marry and it turns out she's evil but she turns good for him cuz they are madly in love" sort of thing:P Minus the whole club-cute girl-marriage-evil-good-love part. SORRY SPEEDY!_

_REMEMBER TO R&R:D_

_Till tonight!_

_BlueEssence13_

_BlueRene_

_PS Thanks to all my reviewers! keep it up, I love you all:D_

_Blue_


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

_******Disclaimer:** Okay...let's get this over with...yada yada, I don't own Titans...blah blah blah, don't sue blah blah blah please don't call the cops because I abducted a couple Titans...Although I do own the_ **Evyla**_...which basically makes me like...uber...I mean OOBER powerful:P_

_Who checked out **Phoenix**? Kudoz (yes i can spell it, but this is more fun) to you if you did._

_Dedicated to StarCatBurning and Titans4life~ Thanks for all your Support!:D_

_**Chapter 6:**__Cupids' Arrows; How to Crash and Burn a Shooting Star (Part 1)_

Starfire awoke the next morning early, and decided to skip on the sunrise for the first time in years. She was still engulfed in guilt and a slight touch of flattery. After all, it's not every day some _really_ attractive male Titans fight over you. She rose from her bed and floated a mere inch off the ground, still not happy enough to greet the morning usually. Starfire approached her mirror, and brushed her hair out, before stripping down to her underwear, replacing her clothes with a silk purple robe. She grabbed a comb, some lotion, and a fresh set of uniform, before drifting out the door to the bathroom.

Starfire slipped in and turned the shower up to warm heat, enjoying the feel of the soothing water flow down her curved backside. Feeling more relaxed since last night's ordeal, Starfire shut down the water, applied 'Paris Collection: Amour' lotion, and began dressing. She dried her hair out, heating her body from the inside out with her energy, and left the bathroom feeling, relaxed, renewed, and refreshed.

Her body tingled with anticipation as she floated into the kitchen merrily, her cherished happiness burning up. She knew it would end soon. As soon as Speedy walked in. Starfire couldn't deny she didn't find Speedy attractive, or kind. But he lacked so much Robin had. Robin and Starfire shared a connection- a bond. Speedy and her shared but a pleasant friendship. Nothing more, nothing less. Starfire pondered these thoughts as she swirled her 'Titanic Crunchies'( Munch one crunch, you'll be one of the Titanic Bunch!) cereal. She almost didn't hear the door swing open.

"Mornin' Star." Beast Boy rubbed his eye tiredly. Starfire sent a smile at Beast Boy.

"Greetings Friend Beast Boy."

"Whatcha eatin'?"

"'Titanic Crunchies'." The friends looked at each other and burst into song.

"Munch one Crunch-"

"And you'll be one of the-"

"Titanic Bunch!" They finished together. Beast Boy laughed as he got out a bowl and some soy milk.

"Dumbest commercial ever." Beast Boy chortled. Starfire giggled in response.

"So Star….did ya hear about last night?"

"Yes….Beast Boy….do you think I have been doing the leading of Speedy?"

"You? Nah, he's just confused. We all know you need touch Starfire. That you enjoy it."

"Yes…but, oh, X'hal, Beast Boy, I feel so guilty."

Beast Boy looked up at her saddened face.

"Don't be Starfire. C'mon, we can go talk to Robin after Breakfast." He suggested.

"We?"

"You. I am NOT watching you two make kissy Gaga expressions." He mock-shuddered, causing giggles from Starfire and a playful punch. Which made contact with Beast Boys' shoulder- causing it to eventually throb in pain-leaving an embarrassed Starfire.

The Titans finished up their early breakfast and headed down to Robin's room.

"Beast Boy…what were you doing up so early?" Green skin flushed a rosy pink.

"Uhhhhhh…I couldn't sleep…and I wanted to talk to Rave-er-Cyborg about some-"

"Beast Boy-" Starfire mused.

"Do you have the 'crush' on Raven?"

"What-no! Pshhhh! 'Course not, she teases me all the time, why would you- nawwww!" Beast Boy stuttered nervously, earning a successful smirk from Star.

"It's rather obvious." Beast Boys' ears drooped.

"Really?'

"Well…not to anyone else besides Me and Bee. It's a feminine trait." Starfire tossed her strawberry locks over her shoulder to make a point.

"Yeah…well then I'm glad I don't have that trait." He shuddered, earning a light smack on his head. Which left his cranium throbbing….causing a certain orange Tameranian to flush brilliant crimson.

"Sor-"

Cyborg burst into the hall.

"Ops Center. NOW!" He ordered. The Titans exchanged an uncertain glance and rushed to the O.C.

There they found Robin pacing, Raven busied in a novel, and Titans East nervously fidgeting.

"What's going on?" Raven barely acknowledged them and pointed to Robin.

"Intruder. Got past all my security tech. I didn' even know that was possible." Cyborg reported gruffly.

"Dudes! I totally know who it is!" Beast Boy said suddenly. Raven raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat.

"Obviously we have a rapist in the Tower." The whole group groaned.

"Not this again-"

"C'mon Beast Boy, not the so-"

"Anything but that song!"

"Too late ya'll. It's that song."

"He climbin' in yo windows and he's snatching yo' Titans up and he's tryne rape 'em, So hideja Titans and hideja Titans pets and hideja Toasters cause he's rapin' errybody out ther-" Beast Boy felt something hit his neck, as he felt his eyes get heavy. He fell to the floor, sedated. A tiny dart peeked from his neck , attached to a yellow and red rubber band. They all turned to Speedy who shrugged.

"That song is almost as annoying as Rebecca Black's 'Friday'." He mimicked.

Robin shook his head.

"Anyways- this person is stealthy. I dunno where he or she is right now, so in the time being we are just gonna chill here in the OC, 'kay?" Cyborg asked. The Titans nodded in agreement, and shuffled around the OC to make themselves more comfortable. Aqualad, Bee and Cyborg settled Beast Boy down on the emergency cot, placing themselves on a long sofa similar to the one down in the Commons.

Raven grabbed Robin, Starfire, and Speedy, pulling them into a corner.

"Okay, we are going to talk about last night right now, for Starfire's sake. I know she saw you guys fighting. She was watching, and then when we appeared she zipped off." Raven muttered. Starfire scuffed her foot against the floor shyly.

"Is that true Star? Damn, I didn't want you to think I was- Crap…." Speedy looked at her worriedly.

"Well she did hear. So you both need to apologize and sort it out." Raven said harshly.

Robin ran a hand through his hair.

"And until you sort it out, Starfire will be staying away from both of you." Raven added promptly.

Three heads shot up.

"Raven? Are you sure?" Star asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Now, let's go." Raven grabbed Star's arm and pulled her away.

"But Raven! She's my girlfriend!" Robin called.

"Too bad!" Raven through her hand back, and encased the feuding pair in a black box of energy.

"Work it out Mr and Mrs whatevers. No one can hear you or talk to you till you exit." She said, before throwing Starfire next to Bee on the couch, and retrieving her book.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

"YES!" Cyborg sat up. The Titans (save for Speedy and Robin, huddled as far away as possible in their black box) looked up.

"I gotta lock. Downstairs, basement, 25 feet to the left. Not moving. C'mon- Titans Go!" The Titans rushed downstairs. Robin and Speedy still trapped.

"Well…." Speedy said awkwardly.

"Why'd ya have to hit on Star? I mean come on, you know I've liked her forever."

"Exactly. I mean, did you honestly think other dudes _wouldn't_ find her attractive? I mean, seriously! The girl has long golden legs, flawless skin, sparkling eyes, and hot hair. Plus she's got personality. She isn't a mindless zombie in makeup and princess gowns."

"Yeah…but…..tell me the truth- were you trying to take her from me?"

"No Robin. I'm not stupid enough to go for _your_ girlfriend. But I might have been trying to sway her."

"There's a difference?"

"Microscopic, but yes."

Silence.

"So….we cool?"

"Not completely. We need to apologize to Star she's all guilty now."

"Why?"

"She thinks she was leading you on."

Guilt works wonders.

"Crap."

"Yeah."

"So…um….Let me try asking Raven to let us out."

"How?"

"Bond."

"Ah…."

_Raven…you there?_

_**Robin. I'm a little busy. Control Freak used some stolen tech from Chang. In basement.**_

_CF? Didn't we catch him like…..3 days ago?_

_**Robin, Jump has the weakest, most incapable prison guards here. **_

_Good Point. So….anyways….releasing us?_

_**Sorted out?**_

_Yes._

_**You're not lying. If you were I would have cut your- er…never mind. Let me just-**_

Robin felt himself release from the cage. He grabbed Speedy and the two ran downstairs.

_Thanks Raven._

_**Just get your butts down here. We need help.**_

_Roger that._

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT_

The scene was a mess. Wires crackling, loud pops emitting randomly. Cyborg lay on the ground, his gray exterior a sign of electrical damages. Raven quickly teleported him to his room, where his systems began repair. Bumblebee's stingers stopped working, and with only her flight she was having some trouble. Control Freak and Starfire were nowhere to be scene, causing Robin to feel achingly nauseated, knowing that Control Freak had a major fanboy obsession with Star.

"Raven where's-"

"He dragged her off. Check the TV. We disable most of his technologies, but his remote teleporter still works."

Robin hurried to the corner of the basement and hit a switch, turning on the Television.

"We have way too many of these." He muttered, as he flicked through channels.

Taste of Wild. Nope.

Chef I.M. Cuisine. Nope.

Midnight. Hell No!

A Night In Paris. No.

Black Cat Killers: Murder Retur- wait!

Robin flicked back to A Night in Paris. There, on the screen stood Control Freak dressed in a Tuxedo. Far on the opposite side of the room, was a red haired beauty in a silvery silk body hugging gown. It's straps criss-crossed on her front and back, and her hair was in an elegant bun. A diamond pendant choker wrapped around her neck. She walked forward to Control Freak, her movements graceful, giving the gown a fluid look.

"Bonjour Good Sir."

"Bone-je-oor My Lady." Control Freak wheezed excitedly. Starfire purred and crooked a finger, beckoning for him to follow her to the balcony. Robin felt his heart sink. No. Nononononononon! Please No!

Starfire wrapped an arm around Control Freak and leaned in. Control Freak followed suit and closed his eyes.

"I love you." He murmured sickeningly.

"I love you too….not!" Starfire opened her glowing eyes, and punched him back. Control Freak hit the wall and fell unconscious.

"Thatta girl, Starfire." Robin whispered, smiling.

Star walked over and swiped the remote. She pressed a button and reappeared next to Robin, dressed in her uniform once more, Control Freak at her feet, passed out.

"Robin!" She squealed throwing her arms forward to receive him. But she paused, and recoiled.

"Is the argument over?" She asked meekly. Robin grinned and pulled her forward.

"What do you think?" He smiled, and pressed his lips to hers passionately. She arched her back and leaned in. It was bliss.

Until that one person cleared their throat. Thank you very much for interrupting that lovely image. That was great.

The couple broke apart and stared at Speedy who was standing awkwardly.

"I wanted to apologize-"

"Now? Come on Speedy, she nearly kissed Control Freak!"

Speedy looked disgusted.

"Ew."

"Exactly."

"Well….Uh…we'll talk later."

He walked off.

Robin smirked.

"Where were we?"

Their lips met again, less passion, more relief. Cough, cough.

"What now?" Robin asked irritated. He felt a weak tug on his legs.

"Let go of mah woman!" Control Freak muttered groggily. He ran a hand up to Starfire's thigh causing an eep, a shudder and a kick in a place where the sun don't shine.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend." Control Freak whimpered and scooted away, where Raven bound him and left.

Robin grabbed Starfires' hand and led her upstairs. They arrived in the Common Room and sat down on the sofa.

"So Sta-" Robin gagged. Starfire shot up and pulled him off his seat.

"Robin?" She asked. Robin began making strange faces. Starfire realized what was going on and sunk down.

"Oh X'hal, I beg of you….Please, not right-"

"I'm back!"

"Now…" Starfire finished, as she forced a smiled to the tiny Robin mimicking doppelganger.

"Larry." Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Why are you here?"

The miniscule dimension-hopper smiled up at them.

"I heard there was trouble with Speedy, so I came to warn you."

"About?"

Larry glanced around the room and leaned in.

"Speedy has a set of arrows locked up infuse with a pheromone-based chemical called '_Evyla_'. When shot at someone, the archer has the ability to force them into a trance induced state of love."

Starfire and Robin exchanged a glance.

"And?"

"I think Control Freak was after them."

Starfire looked at Robin.

"Should we ask Speedy about it?" He asked.

"I think that wise." Starfire said. She pulled Larry along as the trio walked down to Speedy's guest room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

"Speedy?" Starfire knocked on the door gently. Speedy opened it up and smiled.

"Hey Star."

"Greetings Friend. Can I talk to you?" She asked. Speedy rubbed his neck and stepped back.

"Sure, come in."

"I thank you."

She walked over and sat down on his bed.

"Star…I'm really sorry about-" Starfire waved it off.

"No apology is necessary we are fine. I just had a question for you."

Speedy looked confused.

"Do you know what_ Evyla_ is?" She pressed. Beneath his mask, Speedy's eyes widened.

"No…Why? Why don't you search-"

"I know about the arrows."

Speedy dropped his façade and sat down.

"How'd you find out?"

"A doppelganger from dimension 4 and nine-eighths." Starfire replied tonelessly.

"You're kidding."

Starfire shook her head.

"Well….I wasn't going to use them on you- I promise! They were a gift from Green Arrow as both…you know…a gag sort of thing and a real weapon."

"Control Freak wanted them." Speedy gaped.

"Crap."

"Where are they Speedy?"

"I keep them with me, they were in the basement for a while today….so the fumes from the _Evyla_ wouldn't affect us…..oh crap."

"What?" Starfire looked up nervously. Speedy turned to her.

"He has them. Star, he wants you….as gross as it is. Quick- We gotta get Robin!"

"One step ahead of you." Robin and his mini-bud slunk out of the shadows. His face was hard.

"Starfire- you and Larry head back to your room. Speedy and I will-"

The communicators crackled.

"Robin." Raven said.

"Yeah?"

"Control Freak escaped."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

**_HAHAHA! CLIFFY!_**

**Sorry to pull on on ya, couldn't resist. So here we have some cupid arrows...but when do we crash and burn our star? Stay tuned, continue to R&R, okay? Oh...and before I forget...Lookie who I have:3**

**_Beast Boy:_**_Dude! Get me the eff out of here!_

_**Me: **Not yet. I have a gift for you. Oh Chef SLADE!  
_

_(Slade waltzes in an apron a chef hat and a tray of food.)_

_**Me:** Open your mouth for the yum yums BB.  
_

_**Beast Boy: **W.T.F!?  
_

_**Me:** I said, OPEN YOUR MOUTH  
_

_..._

_**Me:** OPEN YOUR FREAKIN' MOUTH BEFORE I PRY IT OPEN! (Stuffs beef jerky in his mouth)  
_

_**Beast Boy: **W.T- MPHPH!  
_

_:D Aren't I evil? First a cliff hanger, then torture for Beast Boy? OOOH! Guess what'll happen to Cyborg. He gets tofu...and a little wrecking ball to his T-Car! Vote on it! Who wants' Cyborg T-Car wrecked as torture? :D_

_LOve ya ALL_

_BLUE_

_BLUEESSENCE13_


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

_****Hello everyone! I am so very sorry about the whole break thing:( School has been a real pain, and life is pretty busy. I've decided I'll be posting every other day of the week:) I already have three oneshots ready to upload, so be prepared for more! This is my birthday gift to you all- Just turned 20:D Love ya all!_

_**Disclaimer:** I got a titan or two in the mail for my birthday- does that count;P  
_

_**Dedicated to StarCatBurning, Titans4life, xxGUSHINESSxx, LoreRobStar, JessRobStar, Millepedes R Awesome, and all my other readers! I love you all so much, thank you for everything!**  
_

_**Chapter 7: **__**Blood Bound; How to Crash and Burn a Shooting Star, Part II of IV**_

Robin's head reeled through the options. Questions bombarded his mind frantically, but one continued to draw him back to his conversation with Raven.

_He's escaped._

_**What?! Raven how did this happen? I thought you bound him with your powers.**_

_I did. The thing is it didn't seal properly…like it would._

_**Why?**_

_Robin. Don't freak out….but I don't think that was Control Freak._

_**How do you know?**_

_I noticed something earlier. He seemed to be…muttering to himself. He said, "She is stronger. Yes, I have the Evyla. But- No, I. I know what I'm doing X!"_

…_**.X?**_

_Yes Robin. I think he's back._

Robin had gripped Starfire and taken her to the Ops Center. He left her with Raven and had since been going over the facts by himself.

_Who was the Control Freak imposter?_

_Why does her want the Evyla?_

_What will happen to me and Starfire?_

His thoughts swimming in his mind, he decided her needed a cool down. He headed to the Ops Center to dismiss Raven, and to spend some time with his girlfriend.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

Starfire sat still, thoughts running through her mind. She felt rather 'Robin-y' as she put it, whenever she brooded in private. She learned to keep her broods to minimum and sickly sweet giddiness to maximum. But inside her, there was pain and ache from it all. And now she had something new to add to her built up collection. A broken heart.

If…X was back and he had the Evyla and he shot her with it…he could break Robin's heart. Breaking her own in the process.

Starfire was nothing short of afraid.

"Starfire, calm down, it'll be fine." Raven muttered, a soothing edge in her gravelly tone.

"Raven….I cannot help but wonder…how did Control Freak-X-whomever, get the collar?" She asked. Raven turned to Starfire, a glimpse of worry entering her face.

"I don't know Starfire. I honestly don't know." The girls sat down in a lotus position, and began to simultaneously chant Raven's mantra.

The peace only lasted for a few moments- till Robin burst into the room.

"Raven-"

"Go ahead, I gotta go and pick on Beast Boy anyways." A tiny smirk fell on her face.

"Have fun." She said as she sunk through the floor. Starfire turned to Robin.

"Oh Robin! I have been doing the worrying, and thinking about how this imposter man got the c-collar, and how the arrows could hit e and I could ruin us and the team, and- and-" She sucked in a breath.

"Starfire, calm down. We'll get through." Robin pulled her forward by his side, and wrapped an arm around her, kissed her head.

"We always do."

"I know Robin but-"

"Yo Robin! We got a lock on a figure in the tower, he's heading your way!" Cyborg's voice crackled through the communicators. Starfire paled and clung to Robin.

"Got it Cyborg. Can you get Raven to project here?"

"Already on it Robin." Raven responded.

"Robin…I think you should go." Starfire whimpered.

Robin turned to her.

"Starfire-"

"We do not know who this is. He could be dangerous. Let us all go out to battle. Let me go too."

"Star, It's too-"

"Dangerous? Magic arrows. That is all this danger is. Please- surely friend Speedy is capable of disarming them."

Robin rubbed his forehead.

"Okay…fine. But we need to check with Speedy or Green Arrow."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

The latter of the Titans were busy outside the door awaiting the threat. Robin and Starfire walked into the hall and zipped towards Speedy immediately.

"Speedy, what can you tell us about the arrows?" Robin asked. Speedy looked down.

"Only bad things."

"Like what?" Robin pressed.

"Perfect aim, fail-proof love serum, and unfortunately a control to the power of love in each arrow."

"Damn."

"Exactly."

"Antidotes?"

"Zip. It wears off in time. Could be minutes, could be months."

Meanwhile, Starfire had wandered into the hall. She knew it was wrong but she felt something inside tugging her further and further down the corridor.

She floated down past her bedroom, eying the walls cautiously, when something caught her eye.

She knelt down to the soft, carpeted floor and eyed the curious glittering object warily. It was round, like a coin and shined a bloody shade of red. She flipped it over, fingers shaking and gasped, dropping it.

Starfire felt fear overcome her as flew back to the Titans.

In the center of the red disk was a strange symbol, combined with a jet black, letter 'X'.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

Robin felt a tug on his arm and turned to find Raven motioning to a breathless Starfire, and a frantic Bumblebee. Starfire collapsed shakily and looked up at Robin, beads of sweat trailing down her forehead. Cyborg and Robin rushed over.

"Star- are you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"What happened?"

She only lifted a finger and pointed into the hallway and mumbled 'ground….red…..shine….X'

Robin's brow furrowed angrily.

"Cyborg, Aqualad, Mas and Menos- go down the hall, scan the floor for anything unusual. Report back as soon as possible."

The boys nodded and walked into the hallway. Robin crouched next to Starfire and looked her in the eyes.

"Starfire….I need you to tell me what you saw exactly. Please." He said grasping her hand.

Tearful jade met masked. Lips trembling, hands shaking, Starfire took a breath.

"I walked into the hall past my bedroom….a-and looked at the ground- and I saw-" She shuddered.

"A Citadelian _Ve'tai Tri'ena ._ A slave life chain." Her eyes hollowed boring into his, painfully.

"They are given to chosen slaves, or clones created by them as a permanent reminder of who they serve. I once had one…." Her expression hardened.

"Robin…these chains tend to have the imprint of the master in a blood and ink fusion of…..a stamp of some sort. Mine had my master- _Voga'r_…but this-"She took another breath, her emotions contorting into a fusion of uncertainty.

"This chain claims the master is 'X'…." Robin sat wordlessly, his mind running through every possible clue.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Bumblebee had been monitoring this situation for a while. Larry had come and gone with not much more information to offer. Robin had been….all angst-y. Cyborg had been patrolling with the twins, and Aqualad was trying to keep Speedy calm.

"Can you get Galfore on the transmitter?" Robin asked finally. Raven stepped forward and accessed the database on the Titan computer. There was a loud beep- and instantly Galfore's large face filled the screen.

"Greetings my dearest bumgorf. Hello Titans." He said, breaking into a toothy smile. Robin grimaced.

"Sorry Galfore, sir. We can't chat. We have an important question for you." As if on cue, Cyborg and the others burst into the room. In his hand was the shiny, red medallion.

Galfore recoiled at the sight of it.

"What can you tell us about….this?" Robin held up the medallion.

Both Starfire and Galfore shook. Suddenly their eyes' opened and glowed a furious red.

"It is was binds the servant-" Their voices dropped to a raspy, metallic whisper.

"To the master-"

"Sealed with blood-"

"And ink shall remind-"

"Who decides their life-"

"And in time-"

"It shall die, along with them." Both Tamaranians shuddered unpleasantly and collapsed. Raven rushed forward to Starfire, Cyborg pulling his scanner out rapidly. Tamaranian cries were heard off screen, guards reaching for the emperor as the transmission ended. Starfire sat up eyes closed, the titans gathered around her uncertainly. She opened her pure green eyes and glanced around. Her eyes fell on the red medallion, and she began to quiver. She turned her head in a flash.

"Cyborg! Please! Do not let my eyes meet the chain."She croaked.

Cyborg looked puzzled, but gave it to Robin, who pocketed the medallion. Starfire turned again and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think we need to discuss this- formally." Starfire said, getting up. The Titans moved to the couch and sat, eyes on Starfire. She took a breath.

"As you know…in the Vegan System….we do not have….niceness. Closest to love is in your family. To express love publicly is an act of weakness. Parents willingly give up their children as slaves, servants- to disobey is to….dishonor yourself. We are very…-" She hesitated.

"The cut and dry. We do not show too much compassion publicly either. When a slave has been chosen, a master will step up, claim the slave, and pull out a signature medallion. The medallion will be in a color similar to their own trade-symbol, and shall have an ink crest mixed with blood. Slaves step up, place a drop of blood on the medallion, and from there they are bound, with invisible chains. Slaves are kept close because if they are at far enough distance from the master, the bond breaks. The only hope of escaping is to either destroy the medallion- which will either free you or destroy you- battle the master, or distancing yourself from your master."

Robin thought hard.

"So- you're saying that …X- somehow is like….an honorary gordanian-citadelian master? He has a slave?"

Starfire nodded.

"That is the case."

The group sat, taking in the news. Finally, Raven spoke up.

"Okay- I understand the whole….blood-life ring thing- but why did you and Galfore go all…odd?"

Starfire hesitated.

"This medallion has some connection to Tamaran. Perhaps it has feline genetics- my people are descended from your earth felines- so it may possibly channel into me because of my genetic base." She replied.

Raven considered this.

"Makes sense. So besides the fact this could…_possess_ you- what else do we need to know?"

Starfire thought for a moment.

"That would be all."

Cyborg had been scanning the medallion and looked up.

"Uh….ya'll better come an' see this." He said. The titans crowded around his arm. Two strands of DNA were illustrated on the screen. One was labeled 'X', under MASTER- and the other was SLAVE, labeled-

"Blackfire?!" Starfire yelped.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

_**Did ya like it? Please R&R, keep an eye out for part 3!**_

**_Robin:_**_ Really?! You just leave these people on a cliffhanger **NOW?!** You've been gone for weeks, you owe them._

_**Me:** LALALALA NO LECTURES! LALAALLALA NO LECTURES.  
_

_**Robin: **How immature, miss 20 year old.  
_

_**Me:** Nyeh.  
_

_**Robin: **That's how you play?! Fine! NYEH, NYEH, NYA,NYEH, NYEH, NYYYYEEEEH!  
_

_**Me:** *gasp* How IMMATURE ROBIN!  
_

_**Robin:** But- Ga- you- AGH!  
_

_:D_

_I love you all a ton- remember, I'll be posting every other day ;)_

_Lots o' Love_

_BlueEssence13_

_Blue_


	9. Chapter 8 Part 3

_**WHOA!** **I'M BACK!** Sorry for the inexcusable absence, Homework is frustrating. However, I have this whole week off and will be posting as much as possible to make up for all the days I missed. I've created a new schedule of postings; Friday, Sunday, and Tuesday nights. It'll start after this week passes because it's present week, and you all get some updates everyday:D_

**_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone behind me, who kept reading, and all my reviewers!_**

_**StarCatBurning:** Special shout out to you m'dear:) Just read your new oneshot and loved it! Phoenix is wonderful! I hope everyone takes a look at them._

_**Titans4life:** Good luck with Deja Vu! Thanks for reading and sticking with me!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Yeah, yeah, we've been over this. In my hiatus i was only successful in subduing Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin:/ So...for now, Teen Titans=not my property._

_**Chapter 8**__**: Enchanted; How to Crash and Burn a Shooting Star, part III of IV**_

_Sister, Sister_

_Even I wouldn't wish this fate upon you._

_Trickery, lies, deceit._

_He made me love him._

_He took what didn't belong to him._

_And watched me cherish it all._

_When I fall, you will too._

_Sister, Sister_

_Even I couldn't wish this fate upon you._

_Though you've lived it through and through._

Battered, broken, bruised. Feeling dirty, used.

Blackfire repented within her. X pulled out the files…revealing what the Gordanians and Citadel had really done to her sister.

_I couldn't wish a fate so cruel,_

_That it'd stain your innocence,_

_Your mind is dark_

_Unlike your heart,_

_And still you're broken._

She slumped up, feet dragging along the floor weakly. It was her fault for both of them…she was the reason for it all. The pain. The blood.

She runs a hand through her matted hair.

She did it for love. Not to kill, to be forced into the darkness.

Stepping into the shower clumsily, washing away the unclean feeling.

Dressed in a suit, ready to obey.

She pulled out an old tamaranian charm and lit a low-watt starbolt, engraving the charm.

Ready to go, to submit to sir.

Hiding the charm in her suit.

Help, Help, Help me Sister.

_I know it all, I've felt the fall_

_To the point where I've been used_

_And though I'm clean and whole,_

_Inside I'm completely bruised._

_So I ask again_

_Pray to X'hal_

_I'm sorry, Sister dear_

_But the pain, regret and anguish inflicted_

_Will leave us crawling in our fear._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

Starfire curled up in her room across from a meditating Raven. Incoherent mutters left her lips quietly.

"Starfire- I need you to calm down, or else I won't be able to sense her." Raven muttered, sympathy entering her dulcet tones. Starfire obliged and took a breath.

Minutes passed slowly, each second ticking by impatiently.

Raven's eyes flashed open.

"Oh god." She murmured, glancing at Starfire.

"She's in the tower."

Starfire paled noticeably and stood up silently, exiting the room Raven in tow.

But she didn't go to the Ops or Common Room. She walked up to the roof, and rose into the air.

Raven watched her curiously, as she began to glow green, her red hair flowing in some sort of imaginary breeze. A massive starbolt formed around her, engulfing her as she took a fetal position.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

Blackfire crept silently through the tower, fingering the charm. She clutched a long red bow in one hand and a shaft of acid green arrows in the other.

_I can't do this to her. She endured more than me. But it really is the only way, to set us completely free._

Her heart pounded as she hovered past the roof entrance. Suddenly, a ripple shuddered through her. She felt her core numb as she rushed through the door, and barreled into a startled Raven. Ignoring her, she flew up to Starfire and curled into a fetal position next to her, her body engulfed in deep purple energy.

"Raven!" Robin yelled running up the stairs.

"Blackfire, She's-"

"Right there." Raven pointed upwards to the swirling siblings.

Their eyes flashed open and glowed iridescently, as the pair floated downwards, landing on the roof. They stood opposite each other, entranced.

" Te ver's te ver's." Blackfire whimpered. Starfire stepped forward and looked through glowing eyes.

"Ye'sta ver's. Nai, nai!" She called gently. They pulled into a hug, as their glowing faded.

The Titans, who had all gathered up during the exchange, gaped.

"Damn." Cyborg muttered..

"What?" Robin turned to him.

"Blackfire said she's sorry, and Star was all like…'you are sorry? No, no…..' Then Blackfire said something about same fates or something."

"Uh…dudes?" Beast Boy pointed at the bow and arrow lying on the ground helplessly. Speedy swooped down and grabbed it.

"MINE!" He hollered dashing downstairs. Raven stepped forward ignoring the odd outburst and placed a hand on Starfires' shoulder. Starfire blinked and turned around eerily silent. Her eyes were still glowing, a subtle ferocity in them growing clear. Blackfire moved forward slowly, her lips curving into a slight smile.

"Te'va, Te'va, Ye Me T'vak Tors." They chanted.

"Starfire, please." Raven whispered, as Starfire lit a starbolt.

"This isn't you- you're kind and you'd never hurt me! Stop!" She called again, voice cracking.

Starfire and Blackfire stopped, and crumpled in unison.

"So-rry." Starfire choked weakly as she passed.

"Dudes! What the hell was that about?!"

"I dunno, but I have a feeling everytime Star tells us the 'full story' she leaves out inexplicably a ''minor'' detail." Robin said.

"Guys!" Cyborg boomed, gesturing to Starfire who was in Raven's arms.

"Sick bay, now!"  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

"_Sister?"_

"_Starfire?"_

_Alone, together. Yin and Yang. Drifting with each other's mind._

_White, spacious, misty. Blinding golden sunlight as the image flickered. Small buds and patches of grass. A majestic tower overlooking the foggy mountains._

"_What has he done to you Blackfire?"_

"_Nothing I haven't already done to myself."_

"_Did he-" She struggles._

"_**Ver**__?" She finished._

_Nod._

"_I'm sorry Kori! I never meant it. Father had lied, I swear, I'm sorry!"_

_Tears flow freely._

"_Kom, I forgave you the second you hurt me. You are my sister."_

_Sniff._

"_Where are we?"_

"_I do not know, but It reminds me of our home on Okaara….."_

"_Hmm….."_

_**Star!**_

"_Did you hear that?!" _

_**Blackfire! Starfire!**_

"_Where is it coming from?"_

_**Wake up! Wake up!**_

Blackfire woke up, beads of sweat on her forehead. Starfire was next to her, breathing heavily.

She leaned across, frantically shaking her fitful sleeping sister.

"Kori! Starfire!"

Starfire snapped open her green eyes and held her head weakly. She groaned.

"Did it work?" She mumbled.

"Yes, whatever that green glowing thing was." From the corner of the room, a very pissed Robin and skeptical Raven emerged.

"Starfire. Would you care to tell me what the hell that thing was and why _she_ was holding this." He seethed, thrusting the bow into her lap. Starfire settled her gaze on Blackfire.

"Long story short, I don't have a choice."She muttered.

Robin folded his arms stubbornly.

"I'd like the long story." Blackfire glared furiously, and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Alright. You guys get an explanation. We should-"

"Joy. Story time. Please, this time actually finish the story- Yes Starfire." Raven gazed at Starfire's expression.

"You haven't been telling us something." She added.

Starfire opened her mouth, but shut it quickly, knowing Raven was right.

She sighed.

"Okay. I believe you all deserve the full story. From both of us." She shared a look with her sister.

Raven nodded satisfied and looked to Blackfire.

"Why don't you come with me? I still have some of your clothes from your last visit." She beckoned Blackfire out of bed, leaving Starfire and Robin in the room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

"I'd like to thank you guys for-"

"Save it." Raven cut Blackfire off.

"We haven't forgiven you like Starfire. We are not like Starfire. Hell, the only reason you're here and not banished from the _universe_ is because of Starfire! So thank her, not me, or any one of us."

Blackfire fell silent and sighed.

"I really am sorry."

"I know. Empath, remember?" Raven said tonelessly, an uneasy silence befalling them.

They arrived at Ravens room and stepped in as Raven flung open her dresser and pulled out one of Starfires' costumes. Blackfire raised an eyebrow. Raven shrugged.

"Borrowed it for you; never gave it back." She said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTStarfire shrank into her covers.

"Are you….angry?" She tried. Robin breathed heavily.

"Yes. Scared. Worried. Angry. Please, Starfire, just tell us everything. Who you are, what you do, what you can become. " He begged.

Starfire felt warm arms encircle her gently, soft lips pressed against her forehead.

"Don't scare me like that. I didn't know what was going on- I thought she'd cast something on you- she hurt you-" Starfire flung herself against him. Tears flowing freely, she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Oh, Robin, I swear, I promise!" She nuzzled him sweetly. Robin sighed, stroking her hair.

"I know. Just, remember you can tell us anything-okay?" Her jade eyes met his mask.

"Yes." She whispered, before cuddling into him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

_Black abyss, pulls us in_

_Beckoning to the light_

_We draw forth, but cannot sense,_

_Whether this is right._

_I drove the insanity to you, I welcomed it to my heart_

_And though we have become each other,_

_We are equally in the dark._

Blackfire wrung out her long, wet black locks and sighed.

"She trusts you for real, you know." A gravelly voice called.

Blackfire closed her eyes.

"I know."

"Don't lose that trust." Raven turned to leave the bathroom.

"Wait." Blackfire held up some shears.

"Can you cut my hair? Short…" She trailed off.

Raven tensed, but took the shears.

"Are you sure?"

Blackfire nodded confidently.

"Yes. I-I need this. Change. A new start. A different side."

Raven obliged, and took a handful of her hair.

**Snip, snip, snip.**

_A fresh start._

_For us to be._

_Sisters again._

_Truly._

Long, silky curls fell to the floor.

**Snip, snip, snip.**

_To forget it all._

_For once leave us be instead_

_To Let us go, bad memories fade_

_Would truly make us feel_

_Enchanted._

"Done." Raven said quietly. Blackfire gazed at the mirror, running a finger through her short locks which curled just at her adams apple.

"Its perfect." She whispered in a wobbly voice.

"Thanks."

Raven nodded and gave a brief smile, before walking out the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

Blackfire walked into the infirmary and stopped in her tracks, a smile making its' way to her face.

Fast asleep, was the boy wonder and little sister herself.

"Chuckles and cutie, huh?" Blackfire froze. Oh X'hal no…

Leaning against the wall was a tall man in a black suit. His gloved fingers clutched a mask, his dark eyes fiery, a smirk decorating his lips.

"X." Blackfire uttered a little shriek. In a flash she was on the wall, X tracing her jaw.

"Switching sides are we?" He hissed. Blackfire jerked away.

"I'm done. Find someone else-"

"Ah, see, that's the problem, princess." His brown hair flopped in his eyes, a shadowy grin spreading across his face. He opened his palm, a sinister red medallion shining up at their faces.

"You haven't finished your duties." He sneered. Blackfire shut her eyes, and stepped back, waving her arms wildly. Her fist pounded Starfire's leg, causing her to jump up, shaking Robin awake. X swiftly dropped a smoke bomb, and pulled on his mask. He saluted them devilishly and vanished.

Blackfire had paled considerably through the whole ordeal.

"What-" Robin panted, "The hell just happened?!"

Starfire was gaping at Blackfire and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Oh- your hair!" She squeaked, jumping out of bed and running forward.

Blackfire gave a small smile.

"Oh-it is most beautiful sister!"  
Robin grabbed her arm wordlessly, leading them into the hall as Starfire bombed Blackfire with questions.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

The cameras Cyborg set up weren't much help either. Over and over again, the team watched Robin and Starfire fall asleep, Blackfire walk in, Red X perform his trick and vanish.

At one point, Cyborg paused the tape.

"Hey-"He pointed to Red's tightly shut fist. A thin line was protruding from it with small feathers sticking out.

"It looks kinda like one of your Evyla arrows Speedy."

Speedy nodded thoughtfully.

"I had fourteen- why don't I count them?"

Barely six minutes passed and a pale Speedy reappeared.

"13."

Starfire tugged on her ringlets, fiddling with the strands. Blackfire pulled at her curls nervously.

The room crackled with anxiety, the overbearing tension bringing out the obsessive and protective side of Robin.

"What do you mean-"

"Look man, we searched the system. We cross-analyzed everything Blackfire told us. X. Switched. Base. We can't find him!"

Blackfire and Starfire began talking in Tamaranian. Raven did her best with Cyborg to roughly translate it, but it wasn't easy.

Hours later, they called it quits.

"All right ya'll, time to turn in." Cyborg yawned, herding the Titans outside into the hall. Starfire planted a kiss on Robin's cheek and floated sleepily to her room. She changed into her nightgown and crawled into her bed, shutting her eyes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

"Hello cutie." A voice drawled. Starfire's eyes snapped open fearfully. A masked figure hovered above her, a pewter bottle In hand. He pressed a finger on the nozzle, spraying Starfire in the face.

She coughed, her eyes clouding over.

"No-you-will-not-succeed-"She trailed off, her jade orbs glazed. Red X chuckled.

"Sorry, cutie. I just did." He held up the bottle.

"Essence of Evyla does wonders." He said thoughtfully. He sauntered forward and sat in front of Starfire, pulling his mask off. A grin spread across his lips as he leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips.

"You are mine." He murmured. Starfire consented, wrapping her arms around him forcefully. Her eyes held no emotion, as she kissed him.

Finally, Red X pulled away and saluted her, before vanishing. Starfire traced her lips.

"I am yours." She droned in an emotionless tone, before pulling on the covers and falling into a dreamless sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

**GASP! HOW COULD I?!**

_Thats the evilness of Blue:P _**  
**

_I know I've gone astray from listing reasons, but I can't resist a little drama:p_

_Tell me what you think!_

_Keep reviewing, reading, and feel free to PM me if you want me to review your story too!_

_(OHHHHHHHHH I have so much in store for all of you! Can't wait for you all to read it!:3)_

_Till then,_

_BlueEssence_

_BlueRene_


End file.
